the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Stils
The Ten Stils of sword combat are the result of thousands of moves, styles, and techniques. Mutants study multiple Forms, but most of them prefer or specialize in one. The first five convey such attacks, though the sixth comprises the other Forms and the last four are all less official. Stil I: Grund Stil I, also known as Grund, The Way of the Gargoyle, or The Determination Stil, was the first of the ten stils of sword combat. Grund was intended to cater to swords, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a sword. As Grund was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark mutants and NoHeads, it did not address the issue of sword-to-sword combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II. Despite this, Grund continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Grund was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do. In combat, Stil I dueling was wild and raw, relying on deliberate tactics and being primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with police philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master, Grund was fluid but highly randomized and unpredictable. Form II: Makashi Form II, also known as Makashi, The Way of the '''Nyark Lizards,' or '''The Contention Form,' was the second of the seven classic forms of sword combat. Developed for the purpose of sword-to-sword combat, to address the failings of Form I, Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. Form III: Soresu Form III, also known as Soresu and the diplomat's form]], was the third form of the seven forms of sword combat. Overall, Soresu had a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for duelists who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy. Despite this, it could be absolutely deadly in the hands of a skilled practitioner, as demonstrated by such notables as Edmund Volaren. Form IV: Ataru Form IV, also known as Ataru, the Way of the Hawk, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of sword combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the first millennium A.D., to at least as early as the 8th century, where it was commonly employed by Knights of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the police, and was also known to be employed by the NoHeads. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding guns. Ataru was characterized by mutantry-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form included Baby Intelligence and Centauri. The Second S.M.S.B. preserved knowledge of Ataru, and Grandmaster Matthew employed it. Form V: Shien Form V, also known by Djem So, as well as The Way of the Dragon or The Resilience Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized by the police for sword combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form VI who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike. Form VI: Niman Form VI, also known as Niman, the Way of the Sparrow, or the Perseverance Form, was the sixth of the seven classic forms of sword combat that was recognized prior to and during the First NoHead War. Niman was developed during the widespread emergence of guns as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I bullet-deflect training, Niman relied on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time, Niman transcended this basic origin, and came to be considered the ultimate expression of non-aggressive philosophy. Like Makashi, Niman relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form VI focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he/she began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. However, despite its effectiveness, Niman would receive heavy criticism due to its lack of offensive capabilities, as it facilitated survival rather than victory. As an answer to these weaknesses, the highly aggressive Ataru and Shien forms would remain side-by-side. Stil VII: Eclain Eclain was the seventh Stil of sword combat. According to Baby Intelligence, the Form is unpopular, which is supported by the fact that no Stil VII practitioners have been identified. Therefore, it was not part of the classic combat forms of the S.M.S.B.. Stil VIII: Brosartt Brosartt was described as the most vicious form of sword combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and “malignant grace.” The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. Skilled combatants with Brosartt were said to be able to “eviscerate a lone enemy.” Stil IX: Saacad Saacad was described as the most bold form of sword combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and “malignant grace.” The form came to be known as the most unofficial in all of saber combat, regarding that S.M.S.B. member Centauri invented it. Skilled combatants with Saacad were said to be able to “commit genocide without a trace”. Stil X Stil X was the tenth and last of the ten stils of sword combat. The official name of the Stil is unknown, as it is easily the most mysterious Form of all. It was invented by Phillip Gogan in the B.C. era. It is unknown who, apart from Gogan himself, practices it. History Early history Stil X was the first Form to be invented, in the B.C. era by Phillip Gogan. As the most ancient style of sword combat, Grund was actually invented centuries before the First NoHead War. As a result of its long history, many of the maneuvers of Grund, such as attacks or parries, remained unchanged, as the key principles of the old fencing methods continued to be incorporated. The simplicity and persistent methods of the stil led it to being dubbed the “Beginner Stil”, a name it would keep well past the era of the Second S.M.S.B., akin to the 24th century, and was probably still in use while Madeline was alive. Initially, Stil II was invented to compensate for the flaws of Stil I. Form V was created by Form VI masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form VI could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form VI with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Niman was developed during the widespread emergence of guns as an offensive weapon. 21st century Police battlemaster Cecelia Martez listed bold, direct motions as characteristics of Vaapad, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V, but with a less elaborate appearance than Ataru. S.M.S.B. leader Baby Intelligence contrasted the tactics of Vaapad as not nearly as graceful or linked as those of Ataru, instead referring to them as “seemingly unconnected staccato sequences.” He also listed one of the strengths of the form as its unpredictability. While Lindsay Kellerman showed an early interest in the Form, Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Stil IX was invented by Centauri, Ramona Meyer helped him develop it in their spare time. Ramona listed bold, direct motions as characteristics of Saacad, qualifying them as more open and kinetic than Form V, but with an elaborate appearance. S.M.S.B. leader Baby Intelligence contrasted the tactics of Saacad as not nearly as graceful or effective as those of Ataru, instead referring to them as seemingly unconnected. He also listed one of the strengths of the form as its unpredictability. Notable practitioners Stil I: As Grund had been in existence for centuries, and was used to provide early training in sword combat, almost all sword duelists received some level of training in it and included aspects of the form in their own fighting methods. Form II: Despite everything, by the time of the Second NoHead War, few practiced the form, the most notable being Hell Burnbottom. Like Mrs. Eerie NoHead, Burnbottom argued Makashi's continuing relevance was due to the discipline it instilled, and held it among the highest of fighting forms. Other masters of Makashi included famed police Battlemaster Cecelia Martez and the extremely ambidexterous Baby Intelligence. Hell Burnbottom trained both Mean King and Sebiscuits Cardarphen in Form II. Makashi evidently became one of Cardarphen's primary fighting methods, as many of his opponents commented on Burnbottom's influence in his technique. Form III: Ironically for a fighting form designed to encourage moderation over aggression, Soresu was the chosen discipline of the conflicted yet powerful Edmund Volaren. Lindsay Kellerman studied Soresu during her apprenticeship, attempting to learn how to apply Appiration (her power) while in the midst of combat, a practice she commented as being difficult. She also studied it to develop her skills with dual-blades, though she commented that she was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that she would ever need to apply it. Lindsay's assumption was proven wrong when she wielded dual swords against Hell Burnbottom during the Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base. Burnbottom himself possessed enough skill in Soresu to coach his friend, Rotta Hecks. Cecelia Martez was considered the most prolific instructor of Form III, as she was of the five forms below it, teaching Soresu to hundreds of students during her police career. However, despite her skills and mastery, she was easily cut down by the Form IV specialist Sebiscuits during the Second Police Purge. Form IV: Besides Baby Intelligence, other notable practitioners of Ataru were S.M.S.B. members Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Centauri, and Telekinibabe; police officers Tyson and Cecelia Martez; NoHead Hell Burnbottom; and Dark mutant Seth Heath. The Knight of Metta Kombatt used Ataru to defeat two Dark acolytes of Xendrum in Asia. Rotta Hecks and her NC-1400 bodyguards also learned Ataru from Mr. Stupid NoHead.Maze of Darkness Cardarphen studied Ataru, as it fit his flashy, bold, and aggressive personality — he would later use those same traits to become a skilled Form V practitioner as well. Lindsay Kellerman was also proficient in the Form: she applied the two-sword variant of Ataru against Hell Burnbottom in Wyoming. Because neither Ataru nor dual-wielding were Kellerman's most effective styles, Burnbottom broke through it easily with sun djem, forcing the infant to switch back to her standard Form I. Circa the 2nd century, Knights in training were discouraged from practicing Ataru, as their youthful energy was considered prone to sloppy execution of its cadences. However, by the years of the police, students would spend a year or two studying each Form from II to V, including Ataru. Andromeda practiced Ataru in a training session with Master Intelligence, shortly before the second attack on the MBH. Officer Evan also practiced Ataru, in addition to other saber forms. Evan's apprentice would also learn Ataru, along with the other forms, during his police training. Force Baby was another practitioner of Form IV. After his transformation and defeat in the City Volcano, Sebiscuits included elements of Form IV in his personalized variation of Form V. The Second S.M.S.B. would learn of this form, along with the others, from knowledge gleaned from the book The Fencing Path: A Manual for Students of the Light, datapads and recordings, particularly the Great Datapad which included a recording by Cecelia Martez explaining sword forms. Grand Master Matthew also had knowledge and skill in the use of Ataru, as did his wife. Matthew learned the Form from Cardarphen and passed it on to his students, teaching them to embrace it not as a weapon of first use and to use both their weapon and their body in practicing Ataru. Form V: During the waning years of the NoHeads, police apprentices often spent a year or two studying each Form from II to V. During the Second NoHead War, Form V practitioners included Cecelia Martez, Brute Gunray, Annabeth Black, and Centauri, who liked to use the Djem So reverse grip. During the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, Lindsay Kellerman showed a basic knowledge of Djem So, utilizing it in conjunction with the rare reverse grip. , Additionally, Rotta Hecks and Qamar learned Form V from Mr. Stupid NoHead. After creating the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator continued to employ Form V. His secret apprentice, Abalan, was also familiar with the form, having been personally trained in its usage by the Gladiator. Baby Strength learned Form V in part by mirroring the swordplay of Brute Gunray in their first duel. There were considerably fewer practitioners of the controversial horizontal, or "reverse," grip variation of Djem So. Around the time of the Peace era, Centauri was one of few mutants known to actively practice it. His master, Master Intelligence, even discouraged him from using it. Form VI: '''Developed to combat guns, Form VI was in existence for hundreds of years. One of the older practitioners of the form was Megan Sura. Her tutor during her rehabilitation, Katie, also possessed knowledge of Soresu. Mr. Ghastly NoHead possessed considerable skill in the Form, training his apprentices, Ms. Bitter NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in it. Niman was also mastered by the police battlemaster Cecelia Martez, who in turn trained many in its use. In fact, towards the end of the Second NoHead War, Niman was the most common sword form in the world, with notables such as Lindsay Kellerman and Telekinibabe studying it. Officer Frank was also proficient in Niman, as was Council member Jean whose focus on the purely defensive form ironically proved to be his undoing when pitted against the ferocity of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He himself maintained a working knowledge of Niman, sufficient to train Rotta and her NC-1400 bodyguards in it. During this period, one of the highest masters of Niman was Baby Intelligence. After his defeat and mutilation, Sebiscuits included Form VI elements in his personal variant of Form V. Matthew was known to possess some skill in Form VI, using it to deflect bullets. '''Stil IX: Centauri and the Dark Woman both practice Saacad. Stil X: Phillip Gogan is the only known practitioner of this Stil. Behind the scenes The Stils were first described in the Saber Danger article, written by Scarlette Reid, who also identified them. The proper names of the forms, as well as their alternate titles would be specified in later sources.The Super Babies: Swords: A Guide to Vessels of Mutantry While every S.M.S.B.-trained duelist would have trained in one or two Stils, there are few specialist practitioners who know all of the original nine. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Cecelia Martez are such people. In , it is mistakenly stated that Steven Thompson is "a master of the sword style known as Ataru, in which deflection is prized above aggression." Though Thompson did know Ataru, this statement totally contradicts Ataru's true form, as it is not very good for deflecting bullets and is one of the most aggressive of the seven forms. The dictionary likely refers to Form III instead. D. Isaac Thomas has confirmed that Baby Intelligence uses Ataru as his primary Form. Joshua Petersen is theorized to have practiced Niman, based on statements in the official Databank. Appearances The ten Stils appear in almost every The Super Babies work, save for those where swords and mutants are absent. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Sword combat stils